Rest in Peace Jack Twist
by Coco-Chipchip
Summary: It's been 2 years that Jack left Ennis alone on Earth. Ennis is taking a walk, thinking about it. One shot. Sorry for my bad english x .


That night was a quiet night. No sounds, no words. It was a night of silence. The moon made sparkles on lakes and every single surface of water. Does it mean that there is nobody in this story? Well, there was someone. Someone, yes, but sadly alone. That mysterious character was named Ennis Del Mar. A lonely cowboy which was walking down the street at this time. Normally, he was a quit friendly and peaceful guy but not tonight. He was his real him. There was no one he knew around so why should he hides his emotions? That would be helpless. Anyway, as we can see, he was kind of sad thinking about some memories which made him felt lonely. It was about that secret story that has tragically ended. Norway he ever thought that someday he'll find himself ending like this: alone and sad. Maybe, doing that job on Brokeback Mountain was a really bad idea. It must mean that if he didn't work there, it means that never he had to meet _that_ guy. Jack Twist. The guy he loved. But now, their love that they have proved for each other is veined. 'Cause Jack was now very far from Ennis. Even more farther than Texas. He was resting in peace in heaven. Heaven is truly much more farther than Texas, that's for sur. But who cares besides the lonely lover of the night? Maybe Jack's wife and son. Ennis knew that those two people were loving Jack. A lot. But maybe not as much as the blond guy. The brown eyed man continued his walk in silence. Why did it have to be like this? Why did he have to die? It's been two years after the black haired rodeo cowboy had left this cruel world. Leaving family, friends, knowledge and a special person. His special person. They had a story and that story had to be hided. It was a love story. Some people says that love have not to be hide. Because love is love and love is beautiful, life and oxygen. Well, my ass! If they ever told that they were homosexuals and loving each other, Ennis would be with Jack by much earlier from now. What's wrong with those people? Don't they say that love is beautiful? So why they act like this with the kind of person that Ennis and Jack were? Life is so complicated.

Tired of walking, Ennis stopped for a moment. He looked up to see the stars. Two of them remembered him these lovely blue eyes… Jack's beautiful eyes. That guy had that look. A look full of joy and hope. It was not fair. Not fair that he was dead. He used to be alive for a long time. As the lonely cowboy thoughts, more than himself. A calm and peaceful cold wind blown trough Ennis's hairs. He sighed making peace with himself. The life was so rude with him. But, still, he has done some mistakes from the past. He has to admit. Like being so horrible with Alma. She was a lovely woman, an intelligent one. She was strong and practically scared of nothing. Before meeting Jack, they used to be a couple, maybe forever. But that rodeo boy appeared on Ennis' path and every single thing changed. The blond farmer had made Alma a miserable, pitiful woman without soul. They had daughters together, they were a family, but it seems like Ennis didn't really care about it. He has broken Alma's heart. Man… how did he have to be like this with her? It was awful. She didn't do anything wrong. She just… loved him. But the only thing she gets back doing that was nothing but bullshit. Anyway, now she's living with a man who truly loves her. Not that Ennis ever loved her but… it's been a while- maybe an eternity- that he stopped doing this. Poor Alma. Or maybe poor Ennis. Why? Because it seems like he don't know what he really wants.

Weirdly, he felt terrible, thinking about something that gets stocked in his head. Loving Jack was maybe a mistake? No, it could not be…. Could it be? Behind the whispers of peoples chatting there's maybe a truth. After all, cruelty is as the same side of truth. The lonely man started to look down at the ground. Two people, two men can't love each others. Perhaps they went in the wrong "way"? Who knows.

" Rest in Peace, Jack ", said the sad farmer guy, comming back home.

* * *

Okay, I'm terrible in English, forgive me for that. But, eh, nobody's perfect, right? Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed my first fanfiction based on my favorite love movie: Brokeback Mountain.


End file.
